Much time and effort is put in to increase traffic safety in different ways. Many vehicles are for instance equipped with various types of sensors and information gathering devices, such as blind spot monitors, parking sensors, vehicle speed sensors, wheel speed sensors and numerous other types of sensors, many of which are aimed at increasing traffic safety.
A safety issue in current traffic situation is the increasing number of drivers exhibiting an aggressive driving style. These drivers pose a safety risk for themselves as well as for other drivers and also for pedestrians and other road users. Also other types of driving styles may pose a safety risk for the driver at hand as well as people in their proximity. These drivers, having an undesired driving style, are often unaware of posing a safety risk to others, and in contrast often believe themselves to be safe drivers. It is difficult to prevent and combat such dangerous driving styles, since it in essence is a matter for traffic police.